The use of non-equilibrium plasmas for the invivo sterilization of wounds has been discussed in Stoffels, E.; Stoffels, W.: “The healing touch of a micro-plasma”, published on http://www.phys.tue.nl. However, the invivo sterilization of wounds requires low temperatures of the plasma and a low electromagnetic irradiation, so that the conventional plasma sources are not suitable for the invivo sterilization of wounds.
Further, WO 2007/031250 A1 discloses a plasma source which is suitable for the aforementioned invivo sterilization of wounds.
High-temperature plasma sources are disclosed, for example, in US 2007/0021748 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,682, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,672, FR 1 376 216, U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,649 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,569. Other types of conventional plasma sources are disclosed in WO 2005/026650 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,431. However, these plasma sources are not suitable for the invivo sterilization of wounds which requires a low temperature plasma.